Operation set up
by Seddielovers
Summary: Valentines day party, carly needs the perfect date. Who will help her? Our favourite brunette and blonde thats who! While helping will they fall for eachother? Will gibby stand and watch carly? Seddie/cibby. rated T for swearing and slightly adult themes
1. 1) Valentines day party?

**disclaimer: i own icarly! No? Oh ok.. i dont own icarly**

**this is my first multi chapter story, i hope you love it :D**

* * *

Carly shuts her locker door to see her two friends looking down at there phone. They look up at her and speak simultaneously.

"You texted?"

They glare at each other, before turning back to Carly. She rolls her eyes then squeals with a change of mood.

"I have a job for you two!"

Freddie raises his eyebrow and looks at sam, they make eye contact for a moment, having a silent conversation debating weather or not they want to know. After giving up they both sigh.

"What?"

They glare at each other again and turn back to her, except now, there best friend is happy as a clam.

"Blake victor is throwing a valentines party and i need a date!"

The two groan.

"Its still september!"

Their preppy friend smiles.

"Perfect! Ok, so every now and then ill give you a picture of a guy, and a list of what he likes, and you set us up, ok? And then we just keep on with this routine until i find the perfect date!"

Freddie groans again.

"Do we have to?"

Sam rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Carly's never going to love you, nub"

Freddie growls at her.

"Its not like tha-"

But carly cuts him off.

"Please guys?"

Sam sighs.

"Why blake victor he's always looking at me like a piece of meat-"

The gang hears a bang and then a wimper, Freddie had punched the side of the locked, he curses and sam continues awkwardly...

"Ok... Anyway, he's an asshole, and he's Jonah's best friend! Carls, he lives on snob's avenue!"

Carly glares at her.

"He lives on Elizabeth Parkway, and he's hot, and hes rich! Come on! There'll be lots of cool stuff there!"

Sam shakes carly.

"Your crazy kiddo, and you'll be bringing a date to this party!"

Carly rolls her eyes with a 'duh' expression.

"All the better to make him jealous"

Suddenly Blake and his little 'posse' consisting of Jonah and Reuben, strut by them like they own the world.

"Wassup shay, nerd and m'lady?"

Carly bats her eyelashes and flips her hair flirtatiously.

"Hey blake"

Sam scoffs and freddie huffs.

"Im not a nerd."

"Yes you are, but im not his lady"

Jonah coughs on her.

"Hey sam"

"Ew!"

She hurriedly walks behind freddie, not caring about the position shes in. Blake lightly hits jonah.

"Hey, cool down"

He turns to them.

"Your not a nerd, and your not my lady... Yet"

Jonah rolls his eyes and turns back to the gang.

"You coming to the party?"

Reuben smiles.

"Its beach balling swirl all over the chizzle, the purple panda will be sneezing at midnight!"

Carly smiles dreamily at Blake.

"Yeah were coming"

Blake smiles

"Cool. Make sure you wear something tight and sexy, sam"

He winks at her and walks away. Sam sighs, and comes out from behind freddie.

"Ugh lets just go"

She tugs on Freddie's sleeve, and drags him outside the school. Carly follows behind shortly, skipping along with the enthusiasm like she just became cupcake queen.

* * *

Sam and Freddie are sitting on the shays couch arguing about what flavour ice cream is the best.

"Chocolate!"

"Vanilla!"

"Chocolate!"

"Its been like that for the past 10 minutes. They didn't even notice there friend printing out pictures of boys that go to there school, or gibby walking through the door. But they do notice the smell of smoke. The two look over to the counter to see Carly and gibby running from the burning printer, Freddie runs and gets the fire extinguisher and puts out the fire, sam coughs.

"Carls you really are your brothers sister."

Gibby looks at her in bewilderment

"Carly has a brother?"

Sam raises her eyebrows

"Yeah, its Spencer."

Carly giggles

"Anyway i have the first guys portfolio!"

She waves the piece of paper and Sam and Freddie glance at each other

"Run!"

Carly chases them around her apartment until finally, she corners them in a closet, locks them in and slips the paper under the door. Sam groans and looks at Freddie in the dark space, he flashes his eyebrows at her and smirks. She smacks him in the face.

"I deserved that"

"Ya think, nub?"

She sits on the floor of the coat closet and observes the paper, with freddie looking over her shoulder, she takes a deep breath.

"We have to do this. For Carly"

**yay! First chapter done! Hope you enjoyed, review, fav, follow, whatever you wanna do :)**

**before anyone asks i was 'team plus 2' another seddie account but we forgot the password and everyone loved this story, so im doing this story again, without diza :( but yeah :) xx **


	2. 2) First date

**first date :) lets see how it works out! Thanks to everyone who read this story so far! Love you all**

**-Erin xx**

* * *

"So thats how your date is going to go, ok? We already told him were meet you"

Freddie explains as the three friends talk by there lockers at the end of the school day. Carly smiles.

"Wow, you two sure know how to plan a date! Who wouldve known that i blonde hurrican and her teach boy would be the dream team for this sort of thing?"

Carly giggles to herself and the two glare back at her, ending the tension with an eye roll, she thanks them.

"Just so you know, i appreciate it. Oh its almost 4:00! I have to go get ready! The date starts at nine! Come on!"

Sam laughs as carly pulls her away, freddie chuckles to himself as the two disappear, running frantically now the hall.

"There they are Freddork"

"Which table?"

"That one idiot!"

Sam and freddie argue quietly at there table in the corner of the café. Carly and her date were seated a while ago, and the two have snuck in to make sure everything goes well. Freddie sighs,

"You sure this will go down well?"

Sam shrugs,

"Well Max is vice student president, he's also a organised freak. This is the smallest, neatest, place in town, and they make 'the best brownies in Seattle', brownies are his favourite snack, so he better be satisfied. hes cute, but obnoxious as hell. Reminds me of you"

She smirks and he smirks back teasingly.

"Aww sam! You think im cute?"

She rolls her eyes half-heartedly.

"No, your annoying, god when did you become so cocky?"

He smiles innocently.

"Im a growing boy arent i?"

"Yeah, shut up nub. Oh wait- look over at them! How do you think its going?"

He raises his eyebrows'

"How do you think its going?"

"What do i look like? The freaking date expert? I dont know, i dont go out with guys often."

Freddie opens his mouth to speak

"Dont. Say. A. Thing"

He closes his mouth.

The the two peer over at there friend, and the boy sitting across from her. They see him give a sympathetic smile, and she gives one back. He gets up and waves to her as he leaves. Carly rushes over to sam and Freddie, and they immediately start bombarding her with questions.

"How'd it go?"

Carly sighed and answers her rebellious best friend.

"It didnt really work out..."

"Aw, im sorry carls"

She lightens up in a matter of seconds

"Oh well! On to the next boy!"

Her two sidekicks roll her eyes playfully as she walks out the door, dragging them before her.

* * *

**please review if you like my story so far :) will get more interesting i promise! Xx REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. 3) Library mystery & jealously

**I apologise for not updating for a while ive been so busy with school! :) thanks so much for the awsome reviews! :) ily all!**

**~Erin**

"Why are we here?"

Sam groans as Carly brings them into the library.

"Ugh, why would i ever spend time in this dump, instead of eating?"

Freddie looks around at the shelves of books.

"I didn't even know our school had a library"

Carly rolled her eyes.

"Were here because our next candidate is Joey Wilkins! He helps out in the library, so i brought you here for the ambiance!"

Sam chuckles,

"Your logic, shay"

Carly started to speak but a voice behind her startles her.

"Can i help you.. Oh hi sam, hi Freddie"

The aforementioned blush as Carly turn around, two girls stand behind her, one smiling, and one giggling, sneaking glances at Freddie.

"You know these people?"

The first girl nods,

"Yeah totally! They come here every wednesday at lunch, together! No one comes around that often, and they're the only people here when joey and I are organising, so we look forward to seeing them! Oh! And by the way, I'm ruby. This is lilac."

She motions to the girl besides her,

"Shes a new student in freshman year and I'm showing her around for the morning. Since i help out around here, I decided to take a detour to the library! ...Even though no one shows up here, anyways. Well, almost no one."

She smirks at sam and Freddie. Carly looks at the two in confusion,

"...You two ate here every wednesday lunch period, when in working on my column in the school news paper? Im shocked that you spend quality time together, but i cant believe you skip out on eating."

She turns to sam with a look of curiosity, and then signLs for her friends to start planning the date with joey, she whispers to ruby,

"Can i talk to you for a moment?"

Ruby shrugs,

"Yeah sure. Um lilac can you stay over here for a moment? Is that ok?"

Lilac looks over at Freddie with glazed-over eyes,

"Oh I'm sure ill be fine."

Carly nods, oblivious to the girls overly affectionate behaviour. She begins to walk away and ruby follows her,

"So... Ruby, what goes on when the 'two partners-in-crime' are here?"

After thinking for a moment the girl responds,

"Well usually what happens is Freddie reads a book, sam smacks him over the head with it, they fight, they talk, then they end up flirting and read the book together. Sometimes they skip the fighting and go straight to talking and flirting"

Carly raises her eyebrow,

"Sam and Freddie aren't romantically involved. At all."

Ruby smiles,

"I know. If you want, i can show you a video of them on my phone from last week."

Carly gives her a weird look,

"Wait, you recorded then hanging out?"

Carly smirks as the girl nods,

"Seddie shipper?"

"Yup."

"Well... Okay. Not saying i don't believe you, but can i see it? Just do i know whats going on?"

"Sure."

Ruby pulls out her phone and unlocks it. She opens the camera  
application and selects videos. Carly watches it begin.

* * *

_The screen blinks, signalling the start of the video._

_It starts in the space they left sam, lilac, and freddie in, almost moment before._

_Sam throws her backpack onto the floor and freddie tosses his besides it as he sits on one of the res beanbags,_

_"Ugh, blake is such a pervert!"_

_Freddie sighs,_

_"What did he do now?"_

_"He told me that he'd let me be his momma any day."_

_Sam scoffs while making air quotes, and freddie makes a disgusted face,_

_"Ok thats gross. But, Sam, theres gonna be guys who like you. This is life."_

_Sam punches him,_

_"Yeah. But i dont want somebody stalking me! I mean, nobody sees you drooling over carly and being that obsessive about her! ...Any more."_

_Sam smirks as freddie rolls his eyes,_

_"You know im over carly."_

_"Yeah i know."_

_The video pauses._

* * *

Carly chuckles,

"Thats definitely the sam and freddie i know."

* * *

_Pushing the play button, it starts again._

_"But i swear i feel like hes a panther and 'about to pounce."_

_She sighs as she plops into the beanbag and lays her heas in his lap, staring off into the distance._

_The two look peaceful._

_The silence in the video, is interrupted by real-time carly._

* * *

Pushing the play button, it starts again.

"But i swear i feel like hes a panther and 'about to pounce."

She sighs as she plops into the beanbag and lays her heas in his lap, staring off into the distance.

The two look peaceful.

The silence in the video, is interrupted by real-time carly.

* * *

Carly stares at the phone in her hand wide-eyed,

"This is a Sam and Freddie I dont know about. The fact that they can stay in the same room together, this long without fighting boggles my mind."

* * *

_Continuing._

_He sits in silence for a moment before speaking reasuringly,_

_"Sam, relax. No one's pouncing on anyone. But..."_

_He blushes as her looks down at his blonde-headed friend in his lap,_

_" i mean, you are a teenage girl. And you know, guys and... Well, you know.. Um-"_

_Sam looks up and smacks his arm,_

_"Freddie. Gross. I understand that bit. Geez dont expect that to be the last time i slap you!"_

_He glares at her her and then sighs,_

_"The point is that you shouldnt worry about it. Friends keep you safe."_

_"Friends? You expect carly to help with this? All she dose is drool over him when hes around!"_

_"Hey! Im here too!"_

_Sam laughs sarcastically as she looks up at him,_

_"Thanks i feel so protected knowing a nub is watching over me."_

_She sighs._

_"I need to get tougher guy friends."_

_Sam sits up and straightens Freddie's hair, he gives her a strange look,_

_"Um, what are you doing?"_

_She continues, avoiding eye-contact,_

_"I dont know... Do you want me to stop?"_

_He stutters awkwardly before a faint ringing can be heard, sam shoots up,_

_"Oh crap, come on loser, we're gonna be late for class."_

_"Since when do you want to be on time for class?"_

_"Since when do you want to be on time for class?"_

_"Since i've been spending wednesday lunches with a dork, whose worried about his permanent record."_

_He rolls his eyes and stands, slinging his backpack over his shoulder._

_"Oh great. Now your worried about being tardy, and I'm feeling ready to ditch. When our personalities clash, its not a pretty sight."_

_She raises her eyebrow,_

_"You really considering ditching? because nobody said i turned completely good."_

_He chuckles,_

_"This means were staying in the library until the end of the day doesn't it?"_

_She smirks._

_"Nope.. Come on"_

_The screen freezes, as the video ends._

* * *

Ruby giggles, as Carly tries to gather herself,

"I still dont understand whats's going on. Uh... Did you just hide and record them after the bell?"

"Of course not! Seddie may be my life and soul, but i still need my education, even if my OTP doesn't, they left the libary and probably went to the park or something."

"Awww, they're you're OPT? Thats cute."

"So... what are sam and freddie supposed to be doing now?"

"Setting me up with joey"

"Oh..."

"Do you like him?"

"Kind of, but its fine. Go for it."

"No its ok! I dont like him that much, do you want me to get seddie to set you up with him? I would be glad to! Crushes are so cute!"

The two indulge in a conversation, being the love-struck girls they are.

OOOOooooOOOO

**(A/D: during that was happening)**

Sam taps her foot impatiently as Lilac runs her fingers through Freddie's hair,

"Wow, your hair is amazing."

"Uh... Yeah, ok."

Sam thinks to herself sarcastically 'wow your pathetic.'

Lilac trails her fingers down his chest,

"I totally love this shirt on you!"

"...thanks my mom got it for me from C-Mart for $12."

Sam rolls her eyes, 'i totally love your inability to respect peoples privacy!"

Lilac smirks at Freddie,

"So... Are you single, big guy?"

"Thats flattering, but... You know, i dont think you and I match up, and we literally just met."

"Well... I dont see any problems with blondie over there."

Sam laughs bitterly,

"Aw, how sweet! Trying to mouth off a junior! Me a Freddison have known each other since we were 6."

Lilac rolls her eyes,

"Im not that much younger then you! And your little friend here, will be mine! The only reason im not snapping your neck is because Blake wants you. And blakey gets everything."

Sam raises her eyebrows,

"Wait.. Are you-"

* * *

**Ohhh... Who do you think lilac is? **

**Sorry for not updating quick, school is gay! Just so you know i havent, and wont give up on this story :) thank you for the lovely reviews! **


	4. 4) shopping fun! Part 1

Carly's face lightens as the four of them enter the mall, "Yay! Shopping!" She squeals and turns to gibby, "Come on, we have to go look for my dress for the party!" She looks to her two other best friends, "And you two, go buy a new printer! After the last one burned, i had to use my phone, and im lazy!" The bubbly girl then swivels around, grabbing the hand of her friend. The two run, crazily, off to Bloom Boutique. Sam rolls her eyes as shes left standing at the mall entrance with the dork, "Whys she buying a dress now? The event isn't rolling around anytime soon, and its not prom, just some stupid, overrated party." Freddie shrugs, "Im a guy. I dont have anymore idea than you." Sam sighs, "Its all Blake, and his little group of idiots fault. Who do they think they are, glamorising a party thats light-years away?" "Did you just say light-years?" "Yes, and thats the only remotely sci-fi thing, i will ever say." "Touché. Come on." He walks towards, Bright, the electronics store, and motions for her to follow. XXxxXX Sam looks around at the machines, "A printer is like... $200. Does carls expect is to have that much pocket money?" Freddie pulls out his wallet, and looks at the contents, "I have about that much. I probably have a little something left over too." The blonde-haired girl raises an eyebrow at him, "You just carry a couple hundred bucks wherever you go?" The boy smirks, "Carly invited us to the mall. I didn't think i would've left without being forced to buy something." He sees her open her mouth to say something, "And yes, ill buy you a fat shake." She eyes him suspiciously, "Why are you being especially easy today, frednub?" "Lets face it, i would've ended up buying it either way." "You've learned well, kid." Sam feels someone bump into her, "Oh, hi Puckett." The boy smirks at her from behind his shades. Hes wearing dark- probably expensive- jeans, and a leather jacket. Behind him are his usual posse, Jonah and reuben, today joined by Lilac, now dressed in fashion of similar price range. She smirks too. The younger girl runs up to Freddie chewing gum obnoxiously, now the same height as him with her stiletto heels, as Blake approaches sam, Sam groans, "Great." 


	5. Authors note! PLEASE READ!

Dont kill me for not updating! Authors note not update sadly! READ TO END PLEASE! Hey guys, as you know i cant update very fast, at all.. Its quiet hard with school and everything.. Luckily in 1 week i have 2 week break ill update alot faster then! Just so you guys know im not giving up. Not planning to either.. As alot of you want me to update sooner the only way i can is if someone would want to co-own this account and help me start writing the chapters faster. You will get password for this account/ username/ email. You can post your own stories if you want. (BUT PLEASE DONT CHANGE MY PASSWORD AND LOCK ME OUT!) All i need to know is your kik name, and make sure your on kik regurally! :D Hopefully this will infact help me! Thank you for the reviews! -Erin 


	6. 5) Shopping fun! Part 2

Hey guys! Im so sorry for not updating as fast as i wanted! Im quite busy... Im on a 2 week brake so ill try update faster :) thanks for the support! _XxxX_ "What do you think about... This one?" Carly asks gibby, walking out of the fitting room, she's wearing a strapless turquoise dress that stops just before her knee. "You look great in every single one of the 15 you tried on. Pick a clothing line, and we can take a catalog." She turns to face the mirror, "I kind of like this one. Hey, Gib, can you see what line this is from?" He checks the label at the back of the dress, "Uh... Whisper." "Okay let me get out of this dress, can you ask for the catalog?" "Yeah, sure" Gibby turns the other direction, while Carly goes to change, _XxxX_ "So what brings you here benson? Our parents said we could buy a couple TVs and microphones for the party, so here we are." Freddie looks over at blake, eyes shifting to lilac as she fawns over him, "Um, we're here to buy a printer..." Lilac giggles, "Thats so cool, Freddie" Lilac smiles and puts her hand on his bicep. Blake smirks, "I'll leave you two alone. Jonah, Reuben, stay here. I'm gonna go pick out some stuff. Sammy, baby, stay right there..." Blake smirks wider and walks towards the Electronics store. Jonah crosses his arms like a cool guy he isn't, pretending to be some high-class bodyguard, while reuben marvels at the gadgets around him. While the two are distracted, sam spots her chance to escape, "Im going to the water fountain." Sam exits the store as Lilac presses Freddie up against the wall, he looks at his so-called friend' incredulously while dodging Blake's sisters advances, "Sam! You're just gonna leave me?" Of course even with the amount of jealously that may or may not, be brewing up inside her, she cant abide from her Sam Puckett ways. She waves him goodbye as she leaves him behind. _XxxX_ "You want to grab an ice coffee?" Gibby asks, as he and carly approach the centre of the mall. "Well... Ok. We can stay for a moment, but then we have to go check up on sam and Freddie. I have a feeling they haven't brought a printer yet." "To be honest, we haven't been here that long..your just a quick changer." "And proud of it!" She giggles as they reach the café, "How may i help you?" A tall brunette boy looks up at Carly from behind the counter. "I'll have the.. Caramel Ice-blend, please!" He flashes a pearly white smile at her, "And what can i get your.. Friend?" Gibby coughs, "Ahem, ill have the same thing." "Alright, two caramel ice-blends coming up, that'll be $13 an your phone number." He flashes her another killer smile. Carly giggles and rummages through her purse, but gibby hands the employee the cash, "My treat carly." "Thanks gib!" He smiles warmly at her, then glares at the boy who has a pretty pink piece of paper that has Carly's number on it.. The waiter walks away to prepare their order. _XxxX Carly sips her ice coffee, and gibby looks up at her, "Are you sure leaving sam and Freddie alone together was a good idea? They should always be supervised!" Carly chuckles lightly, "Thats what i thought." "Huh?" "Sam and freddie have been alone together alot. I used to think they only went to the park or groovie smoothie, but apparently they go to the library every Wednesday." "If they're such good friends, why do they fight all the time?" She shrugs, "They're sam and freddie. Fighting isnt really fighting to them anymore.. They're just playing." "So.. Are you sure they're just friends?" "Im not sure, to be honest. I think there might be something there there just to stubborn to admit it.. And Im just not sure if they're completely aware of it themselves.." _XxxX_ "So.. If we cant go out as boyfriend and girlfriend, do you wanna come to the party? Its going to be dangerous, for a little girl like me. Please? Come and protect me." The girl has Freddie cornered for the past 5 minutes. Sam has probably almost reached the drink fountain by now. He rolled his eyes, "Im already going to the party, with carly and sam." She wines, "Protect me freddie." "i dont wanna go out with you!" "Okay, dont go out with me, lets just have a little fun.." "IM NOT DATING YOU-" She rolls her eyes and cuts him off by pulling her gum out her mouth and shoving it in his mouth, "Ugh, shut up." He spits it out, "Whats wrong with you!" "We all know nothings wrong with me." "Yeah," He scoffs, "Like theirs nothings wrong with your brother either." _XxxX Sam smirks to herself, as she approaches the water fountain. Lilac is incredibly annoying, but she cant help but laugh at the tech boy's struggle against her. She knows Freddie is significantly stronger now, and she finds the fact that he's still able to get pinned by a little girl cute- erm... Amusing. She sweeps her hair over her shoulder as she leans down to take a drink from the water fountain. As she releases the button and stands up. She feels breathing on her neck. She turns to the person behind her and looks them in the eye, shocked by what she sees. "Danny?" "Hey sammy.." _XxxX_ So thats the update for today! Hope you liked it! Any guess who Danny might be? You will win a shoutout if you guess correctly Plus, whose this new waiter guy? Is he just some boy that finds carly attartive or is he someone important? Hmm who knows? Oh wait.. I do! :D 


End file.
